majesticguardians_unitefandomcom-20200214-history
Son Goku
Son Goku 'is the main protagonist of the hit manga/anime series, ''Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z and Dragon Ball GT. He grew up on Mt. Paozu and was later found by a teen girl named Bulma Briefs, who was looking for the magical relics called Dragon Balls, seven items once collected will summon a magical dragon who will grant the summoner one wish. With Goku in possession of one of the Dragon Balls, Bulma decided to have him tag along on her quests. Throughout their journey, and their adventures, they encountered the shapeshifting humanoid pig, Oolong, Yamcha the Desert Bandit and his partner in crime, Puar. As the series progressed Goku would meet his martial arts teacher, Master Roshi (Who would teach him his signature technique, The Kamehameha Wave), his rival and best friend, Krillin, Chi-Chi, the Ox King, Tien Shinhan among other notable colorful cast of characters. Goku would make enemies as well such as Emperor Pilaf, The Red Ribbon Army and the Demon King Piccolo. By the events of'' Dragon Ball Z,'' taking place after Goku grew into his adulthood, married Chi Chi and have a son, Gohan, Goku would be revealed by his brother Raditz that his birth name is '''Kakarot, and he is from an alien race called Saiyans, a nearly extinct savage race of warriors whose planet was blown up by a galactic tyrant, Frieza. Goku would meet his enemies-turned-allies+rivals, The Saiyan Prince Vegeta, Piccolo Junior (the son of Demon King Piccolo), Vegeta and Bulma's son from an alternate future named Trunks, among others. By the time Goku fought Frieza, he had gained a Super Saiyan form, making him a more powerful fighter. In terms of personality, Goku loves to fight, due to his Saiyan heritage. Despite this, Goku has a kind heart and is compelled to protect those weaker than him. Goku has a high sense of honor, and wishes fight his opponents at their full strength. Goku is also childish, innocent and naive, not knowing about the world around him because of his time secluded in the mountains. In his pass time, Goku trains to become a stronger fighter. He has a determined, "never give up" attitude even in the direst of times, and would fight till his last breath to defend the world from harm. Goku is considered the strongest fighter and a formidable opponent, partly because of being a Saiyan. Because of his heritage, Goku possesses superhuman strength, speed and endurance. He is able to manipulate his ki energy as well as sensing them from other people, project energy waves, performing moves like Kamehameha, fly, and collect energy from other life forms, forming The Spirit Bomb. In his childhood, Goku once had a moneky-like tail, which allowed him to transform into a giant primate-like monster, Oozaru. But that ability is lost when the tail got cut off. Goku also learned from the Yardrats a special technique called "Instant Transmission", allowing him to instantly transport himself anywhere in the universe. Goku is able to turn into a Super Saiyan, enhancing his abilities, strength and speed. Although he has also shown to transform beyond that level, gaining new appearances as a result. In Dragonprince18's Majestic Guardians: Final Stand, Goku made a non-speaking cameo appearance, fighting the invading Armada. Trivia - Goku is inspired by Sun Wukong, a popular character from a Chinese epic poem, Journey to the West. His monkey tail is from the exposing feature whenever Wukong is in disguise. His power pole is based on Wukong's magical battle staff whch can extend or contract at the user's command. The Nimbus Cloud that Goku used in Dragon Ball and early episodes of Dragon Ball Z is from the cloud Wukong rides on. In fact, Goku's name is a Japanese version of Wukong's name. - Goku is like Superman in many ways- He is from an alien planet that was destroyed, he is a member of an endangered race, he was sent to Earth as an infant, only to find himself protecting it later in life adopting it as his home planet. Plus, he has super strength, speed and durability. Because of the similarities, very often in internet media, Superman and Goku would face off against one another. - In the Majestic Guardians/Ultimate Defenders/Warriors of Light continuity, Goku is the co-leader of the hero team, The Protectors. - He shares the same voice actor as Terrence Silva. - Goku's determined, outgoing personality and innocence would become an inspiration for other manga/anime characters like Monkey D. Luffy from Once Piece and Naruto Uzumaki from the Naruto series. - At some point, Goku's DNA was extracted to create the Second Ultimate Lifeform, Ethan Tidwell. Category:CharactersCategory:MaleCategory:AdultsCategory:Extraterrestial Category:Dragon Ball Characters Category:Brute Category:Heroes